


Life Without Silver

by ninjapanda16



Category: Gintama
Genre: - or anywhere near really, Any and all other Gintama warnings apply, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lack of fourth wall breaking, Major character death - Freeform, Not as humorous as Shorachi-sensei's work, OCCness, Snap-shots, War, alternative universe, not in any set order, snap-shots might or might not be connected to each other, whole series spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjapanda16/pseuds/ninjapanda16
Summary: Sometimes you don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone, but what if you never knew what was missing?A look into the characters of Gintama and what they could possibly be like if a particular Silver Soul wasn’t around.





	1. Joui Fo-Three: Katsura Kotaro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei who has gifted us with this work of art!
> 
> Notes: Please forgive any mistakes, I do try to catch them, but I am only one person.   
> Snap-shots may or may not be connected.  
> Snap-shots are posted to tumblr (ninjapandabear16) first and will be crossposted onto FF.net when I deem there to be enough words to be worth posting over there.

**_…Without Silver…_ **

**_Joui ~~Four~~ Three_ **

**_Katsura Kotaro_ **

_Joui War_

**_…Without Silver…_ **

Without Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou has a number of close calls to his life during the Joui War that he can’t keep track of them nor the number of scars he has running across his skin.

But that’s all they are.

Close calls.

And he thinks that that is all what this is going to be as he runs caramel coloured eyes over the number of Amanto circling him while tightening his blood slicked hold on his sword.

Because he’s done this before.

Brought time for his comrades to get away and regroup and pull off an attack to the Amanto’s turned around front line to get him out.

But that doesn’t happen – or at least, not that he’s aware of.

Because he stumbles.

Slips on a patch of red – human or Amanto, he can’t tell, not with his own blood tinting his vision red.

And just like how he’s gotten used to life in the war and has learnt to never give his opponent a chance to stand up, his enemies have too.

And he vaguely hears someone that sounds like that odd haired child Sensei grew attach to – the one that had a strange connection to Sensei but didn’t stick around – before this whole mess started as a blade slips past his armour, through skin and into his heart.

_“What are you? Stupid? Stand up. If you have time to think of a beautiful end, then why not live beautifully until the end, Zura?”_

Without Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou has no one watching his back, no one who brings enough fear into the Amanto to give them space to recover from the slip up, no one to push him forward.

**_…Without Silver…_ **


	2. Joui Fo-Three: Takasugi Shinsuke

**_…Without Silver…_ **

**_Joui ~~Four~~ Three_ **

**_Takasugi Shinsuke_ **

_Joui War_

**_…Without Silver…_ **

Without Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke is the last of the students of Shouka Sonjuku alive – that he’s aware of.

Not standing.

Because if he could stand he would be removing the heads off of all those damn Crows and ripping the heart out of that smug bastards’ chest and enjoy watching the bastards’ face falls as he realises what’s happened—

But he’s not.

Instead he’s on the dusty ground slowly turning red from his blood, hands tied behind his back and a foot pressed into it to stop him from getting up and ripping the smug arses’ heart out – he would do it with his teeth if he has to, anything to stop this – as emerald eyes watch his Sensei’s back.

And despite all the visual clues given, he doesn’t make the connection until the smug bastard nods at another damn Crow who steps up, eyes cold and empty and—

And there’s screaming.

His screaming as he struggles to move, to get up, to do anything, to stop the sword that’s cutting the air—

Red mixes with platinum hair.

And emerald eyes take in everything.

Because nothing will ever be more painful than this – _but there is, he just never gets to see it_.

And he feels his bones shake at the deafening thud of Sensei’s head landing on the ground – and it has to be deaf inducing because he never notices the smug bastard or the Crows take off.

And he doesn’t know how long he sits there further imprinting the image to memory before he moves and promises to take heads in return.

Without Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke never has a reflection, someone to keep him grounded, someone who means more to him then Shouyou ever would, someone who can make him freeze and screw up with a single tear.

**_…Without Silver…_ **


	3. Joui Fo-Three: Sakamoto Tatsuma

**_…Without Silver…_ **

**_Joui ~~Four~~ Three_ **

**_Sakamoto Tatsuma_ **

_Joui War_

**_…Without Silver…_ **

Without Gintoki, Sakamoto Tatsuma watches his world burn – or at least, he stands on the ashes of his world.

His village.

His father.

His mother.

His baby sister.

They all burn.

Set alight by the Amanto.

All because the village was _in the way_ of the war.

And for the first time in his life he feels the need to _kill_ – he entered the war as a merchant, not as a warrior, he learnt to kill by necessity, not for fun but seeing burnt body of his baby sister curled around her favourite dragon toy, something in him _snaps_.

To pull a body limb from limb.

To rip a heart apart.

To inflict the pain he’s suffering on someone else.

Anyone else.

Because the pain is suffocating – like the smoke that hopefully took everyone’s lives before the flames touched their bodies.

And it’s with a tear stained face that he lets out a roar of pure pain.

It’s with the ashes of his village floating in the wind that he vows on.

It’s with the death of his world that he calls upon revenge on those who wronged him.

It’s with this that the dragon is awoken.

And nothing is the same.

Without Gintoki, Sakamoto Tatsuma never has someone watching and predicting the war front, never has someone help draw the Amanto away from his village, never has someone who had their world ripped from them by flames, someone who didn’t want anyone else to suffer the same thing.

**_…Without Silver…_ **


	4. A Family of Bo- Blood: Kagura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Without Silver…
> 
> First line is the title of snap-shots 
> 
> Second line is the centred character
> 
> Third line is when the snap-shot is based around (i.e. Farewell Shinsengumi arc, The Joui War, When we are frist introduced to characters, ect.) 
> 
> …Without Silver…

**_…Without Silver…_ **

**_A Family of ~~Bond~~ Blood_ **

**_Kagura_ **

_Introductions_

**_…Without Silver…_ **

Without Gintoki, Kagura doesn’t gain a guardian – an earth _brother_ , and earth _father._

Someone who feeds her.

Someone who keeps a roof over her head.

Someone she can talk to freely.

Someone she can rely on.

Someone she trusts to not use her for her strength.

Someone she trusts to always return home.

Someone she can act her age with.

Someone she can be herself with.

Someone who is just _there_.

Instead, what she gains is a reputation.

A bowl of rice and egg for a meal and she’ll do as asked.

A bodyguard.

A guard dog.

An intimidator.

A messenger

A hunter.

A killer.

If it’s within respectable reason, she’ll do it – it’s not the first time she’s parted a man from his family jewels after all.

It’s a small price to pay for the strength of a Yato.

Without Gintoki, Kagura gets used to an almost empty stomach, gets used to the cold, gets used to being lonely, gets used to trusting no-one, gets used to the attention of the unreliable, gets used to being a lone, gets used to being older then she really is, gets used to the bloody, the dead, the ghosts, the numbness, the emptiness, the-

Without Gintoki, Kagura becomes her brother.

**_…Without Silver…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this one, it’s based off of when we’re first introduced to Kagura but it feels so bland. Gonna have to come back to Kagura’s first years on Earth with Kouka more in mind at a later date, it should give it a more personal touch too…Hopefully…
> 
> Next Character: Shimura Shinpachi
> 
> Feel free to send in characters and/or arcs/chapters/episodes or other suggestions you would like to see me write and I'll add it to my 'to write list'.


	5. A Family of Bo- Blood: Shimura Shinpachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains implied sexual assault.

**_…Without Silver…_ **

**_A Family of ~~Bond~~ Blood ~~~~_**

**_Shimura Shinpachi_ **

Introductions

**_…Without Silver…_ **

Without Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi keeps his job but loses his sister.

It’s the same as any other day.

Get to work.

Be yelled at.

Serve customers.

Be pushed around.

Make a mess of someone’s order.

Be yelled at again.

Clean up.

Go home.

It’s the same thing over and over again – with a few small bumps here and there.

And it’s not until he gets home that there’s a real change.

It’s not the bowl cut Amanto – they are normal every so often ever since he and his sister became indebt to them.

It’s not the mess the bowl cut Amanto leave that cause the stir in his routine.

It’s his sister – his strong, proud older sister who isn’t afraid to shove her foot up someone’s arse – that changes things.

Tears in her eyes.

Hair pulled back into a tight, painful grip.

Pink kimono ripped apart and scattered about the room.

Hands bound.

The Amanto laughter ringing in his ears and he doesn’t think.

He swings.

A fist connecting with the back of the head of some Amanto before he round onto the next one, yelling.

He isn’t sure how many he attacks before they get a grip on him – glasses cracked, bruises forming on skin, red flowing from his temple – and he’s forced down to his knees in front of his crying sister.

He glares up at the green blur of the Amanto ringleader holding his sister against her will.

And he watches as the Amanto drops his sister’s hair in favour of pulling something black and grey from behind his back and there’s a loud _bang_ that stops the ringing in his ears letting way for pain and his sisters sobs and screams and thrashing as he’s dropped to the floor, his sister being dragged away kicking and screaming and struggling before the mass of black is brought down against the back of her neck and everything goes _silent._

His hand twitches against something warm and sticky as his sister is dragged out of the room and the brown in his vision is taken over by red before it darkens completely.

Without Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi keeps his job but in exchange he loses his sister and loses his life.

 

**_…Without Silver…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick type up for Shinpachi.  
> Hopefully it's alright.
> 
> Feel free to suggest characters and/or arcs/episodes/chapters you wish for me to try my hand at.


End file.
